


Zwiegespräch

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Er würde es tun. Jetzt. Er musste.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Liebe Tjej,
> 
> auch hier nochmal alles Liebe und Gute! ♥  
> Ich hoffe, dass dir mein Geburtstagsgeschenk gefällt. Die Geschichte ist ein wenig speziell, finde ich zumindest. ;-)
> 
>    
> Ein ganz lieber Dank geht an cricri, die mir meine kleinen Zweifel genommen hat. ♥

_**„Ich muss wohl zwei oder drei Raupen aushalten, wenn ich Schmetterlinge kennenlernen will.”**  
**Aus „Der kleine Prinz” von Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.** _

 

 

„Soll ich es wirklich tun?“  
Boerne stellte diese Frage bereits zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend, und auch diesmal bekam er wieder die gleiche Antwort darauf.  
Er nickte zustimmend. Ja, er würde es tun. Er würde jetzt noch sein Glas leer trinken, dann würde er es tun. Er _musste_ es tun. Er hielt sie nicht mehr aus, diese Sehnsucht, und er musste endlich Gewissheit haben. Gewissheit darüber, ob er das in den vergangenen Monaten richtig gedeutet hatte, ob Thiel ihm wirklich einige kleine Zeichen geschickt hatte.

Thiel. Sein Nachbar. Sein Kollege. Der grummelige Hauptkommissar, der kein großer Freund von Nebensätzen war. Der Mann, der sein Leben ganz schön durcheinander gewirbelt hatte. Der Mann, der in seinem Herzen ganz schön viel Platz einnahm; nun ja, er war ja auch nicht der Schlankeste.

Thiel. Der Mann, den er liebte.

Er hatte sich das nicht ausgesucht, hatte das nicht geplant. Anfangs hatte er das auch nicht gewollt. Er hatte versucht, sich dagegen zu wehren, wenn sein Herz schon wieder zu schnell schlug in Thiels Nähe. Hatte versucht, nicht so oft an Thiel zu denken. Hatte gehofft, dass sie bald wieder aufhören würden, die Träume, in denen Thiel auftauchte. Hatte gehofft, dass er Thiels Augen bald ein bisschen weniger schön, und sein Lächeln (okay, so wahnsinnig oft lächelte er nicht) bald ein bisschen weniger hinreißend finden würde.  
Vergebens.  
Irgendwann hatte er dann aufgegeben, hatte nicht länger gegen seine Gefühle angekämpft, hatte sie akzeptiert und zugelassen. Sein Herz hatte sich Thiel ausgesucht, dann war das eben so.

Thiel. Der Mann mit dem grauenhaften Modegeschmack. Aber niemandem stand eine alte, hässliche Jacke so gut wie ihm. Und er mochte Thiels Shirts mit den Totenköpfen und anderen Geschmacklosigkeiten drauf.

Thiel schimpfte oft mit ihm, brüllte ihn an. Manchmal tat es ihm weh, wenn Thiel das tat. Und manchmal wollte er dann am liebsten ganz laut zurück brüllen, ihm laut entgegen schreien, dass ihn das verletzte. Manchmal wollte er Thiel dann auch einfach in den Arm nehmen, und ihn leise darum bitten, ihn nicht mehr anzubrüllen.  
Stattdessen versteckte er seine Verletztheit meistens hinter einem Grinsen und haute Thiel irgendeinen Spruch um die Ohren. 

Thiel. Bier, dieses widerliche Gesöff, mochte der lieber als Wein. Unglaublich. Noch unglaublicher war es, dass er für Thiel sogar freiwillig Bier kaufen würde, und dass er sich den Namen seiner Lieblingssorte gemerkt hatte.

Thiel zuliebe hatte er sich sogar schon einmal freiwillig ein ödes Fußballspiel angesehen. Thiel war mittendrin gegangen, er hatte sich das Spiel allein weiter angeguckt und darauf gewartet, dass Thiel zurück kam, war währenddessen allmählich müde geworden. Als das Spiel zu Ende gewesen war, und Thiel noch immer nicht zurück, hatte er sich hingelegt und nach einem kleinen Kissen gegriffen, das ein bisschen nach Thiel gerochen hatte, dann war er langsam in den Schlaf hinübergeglitten.  
An das Donnerwetter, das ihn später erwartet hatte, nachdem er Thiel netterweise mitgeteilt hatte, wie das Fußballspiel ausgegangen war, wollte er lieber nicht mehr denken ...  
Nochmal würde er das ja nicht tun, ein Fußballspiel gucken, auch nicht mit Thiel zusammen. Na ja, vielleicht doch. Aber nur in absoluten Ausnahmefällen.

Thiel. Er mochte es, wenn er ihm zufällig im Treppenhaus oder Waschkeller begegnete und sie sich kurz unterhielten, er genoss diese kleinen Augenblicke. Ab und zu fing er Thiel auch extra ab. 

Damals in der Scheune hatte er sich leise an ihn rangeschlichen, nachdem auf sein „Thiel?“ keine Reaktion gekommen war.  
Es war zu dunkel gewesen, um richtig was zu erkennen, trotzdem war er mehrere Minuten neben Thiel stehengeblieben und hatte ihn angeschaut. Auch wenn sie sich wieder einmal gestritten hatten, hätte er sich nur zu gerne neben ihn gelegt, sich an ihn geschmiegt. Hätte ihm gerne einiges ins Ohr geflüstert. Aber natürlich hatte er all das nicht getan, ging ja nicht, durfte er ja nicht. Nach den mehreren Minuten hatte er sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz verzogen.

 

Vor fast vier Monaten war es ihm zum ersten Mal aufgefallen. Es hatte sich verändert. Ein wenig. Thiels Lächeln. War ein wenig wärmer geworden. Erst hatte er es für Einbildung gehalten. Aber dann hatte ihm Thiel immer öfter mal ein warmes Lächeln geschenkt, hatte ihn dafür nicht mehr so oft wütend angesehen.

Vor etwa zwei Monaten hatte Thiel bei ihm geklingelt, gelächelt und gefragt, ob er vielleicht mit ihm zu Abend essen wolle, er habe etwas gekocht. Freudig überrascht hatte er die Einladung angenommen, und dann großzügig darüber hinweg gesehen, dass es sich bei dem gekochten Essen um lauwarme Dosenravioli handelte.

Vor fünf Wochen hatte Thiel Geburtstag gehabt. Da hatte er ihn umarmt, ganz fest. Und Thiel hatte die Umarmung erwidert, ein bisschen weniger fest. Er hatte an Thiels Haaren geschnuppert, die frisch gewaschen gerochen hatten, hätte beinahe seine Nase darin vergraben. Sein Herz hatte wieder einmal viel zu schnell geschlagen, und dann hatte er gespürt, dass auch Thiels Herz schneller klopfte als es normal war.

Einige kleine Zeichen, die Thiel ihm geschickt hatte. Glaubte er jedenfalls. Und hoffte er. Hoffte er sehr.

 

„Und was ist, wenn ich mich täusche?“  
Die Antwort, die er darauf bekam, mochte ihm so gar nicht gefallen, doch war es die Wahrheit. Es würde weh tun. Sehr weh. Es würde deutlich mehr weh tun als ein Lattenrost, den er versehentlich ins Gesicht geschlagen bekam. Es würde viel mehr schmerzen als ein ausgebrochener Zahn.  
Den möglichen Schmerz musste er jedoch in Kauf nehmen, wenn er endlich Gewissheit haben wollte. Und irgendwann würde auch dieser Schmerz wieder nachlassen, würde vergehen, so wie das bisher immer der Fall gewesen war. Nun ja, eine kleine Narbe würde wohl bleiben, und sich zu den bereits vorhandenen gesellen.

Thiel. Er liebte ihn.

Vor drei Wochen hatten sie zusammen auf seiner Couch gesessen. Nah beieinander. Sehr nah. Aber nicht nah genug.  
Sie hatten sich eine ausgedruckte E-Mail angeschaut und über den Inhalt gesprochen, und irgendwann hatte er seine Hand auf Thiels Schulter gelegt.  
Thiel hatte das nicht kommentiert, hatte kurz gelächelt und dann weiter geredet.  
Und da wäre er so gerne mutig gewesen, hätte so gerne seine Hand in Bewegung gesetzt, hätte seine Fingerspitzen so gerne über Thiels Schulter streicheln lassen, und anschließend über seine Wange, hätte so gerne die weiche Haut liebkost.  
Aber er hatte sich nicht getraut, hatte die Hand wieder weggenommen und schnell nach seinem Glas gegriffen.

 

Sein Glas war leer. Schon seit Minuten, jetzt endlich stellte er es ab. 

„Ich gebe dir eine große Mitschuld, wenn es schief geht!“  
Harte Worte, die er ja eigentlich gar nicht hatte sagen wollen. Aus Angst waren sie ihm herausgerutscht. Angst, ja, die hatte er. Und wie.  
Aber egal wie groß die Angst war, heute würde er es tun. Er stand auf. Rückte sich die leicht verrutschte Brille zurecht. Er würde es tun. Jetzt.  
Er musste.

Er verließ seine Wohnung und schaute zur Gegenüberliegenden. Ungefähr fünfzehn Schritte noch bis zur Gewissheit. Und auch bis zum Glück?

Vier oder fünf Minuten blieb er regungslos vor Thiels Tür stehen. Das Licht im Treppenhaus war längst ausgegangen.  
_Komm schon, Karl-Friedrich._

Seine Hand hob sich. Ganz langsam. Er klingelte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Epilog folgt bald. :-)


	2. Epilog ♥

Eine Hand, die in seiner liegt. Thiels Kopf, der gegen seine Schulter lehnt. Seine Fingerspitzen, die über Thiels weiche Wange streicheln. Warme Lippen, die seine berühren. Eine Zunge, die sich vorsichtig in seinen Mund schiebt. Ein zärtlicher Kuss, einer von vielen an diesem Abend.

Kein Traum. Wirklichkeit.

 

Er hat auf sein Herz gehört. Zum Glück.


End file.
